Blissful Ignorance
by Random Trilingual
Summary: (Season 2 spoilers) Nathalie doesn't have that. Not only does she know who Hawkmoth is, she is now also aware of Chat Noir's identity. She... has no clue what to do with that knowledge. [One-Shot]


_**The Disclaimer is now on my profile.**_

* * *

 **Chapter's Note**

 ***Watches Season 2 Episode 1* (- You know what that means? SPOILERS!)**

 **"Huh, so Nathalie knows that Gabriel is Hawkmoth...**

 **Yeeaaah- I can do something with that."**

 **[Also, don't follow this fic. 1) It's complete, and 2) As I'll repeat, I update stuff a lot because I don't spot my mistakes before I publish it.]**

* * *

Nathalie was a calm, patient and rational woman. Whenever she was seen, she was the perfect image of organized and level-headed.

So imagine Adrien's surpise when he witnessed her promptly run into her office with her hair out of her usual tight and neat bun and her glasses crooked, drawing in and out panicked breaths.

"Nathalie? What-"

"Not now, Adrien." She cut him off before slamming the door to his face.

From the security camera, the security guard laughed at his surprised and confused face. It was _priceless._

Unbeknownst to them, Nathalie's mind was in turmoil.

 _Noooo, nononononono, nooopety nope, there is absolutely **NO** way I am getting involved in this any more than I already am._

Now, you might wonder, what happened?

Well...

* * *

Nathalie sighed as she watched the little white butterfly flutter back towards the mansion's tower.

Her agreement with the man was simple. She would keep her mouth shut, and in exchange, he wouldn't expect anything from her.

Her routine thus followed as such;

Wake up, eat breakfeast,

Answer emails, organize schedules,

Eat lunch, take a break,

Manage workers, send out designs,

And if Gabriel had spare time, send away anyone near his office,

Watch him step into the elevator, wait for him to return,

Then eat dinner, go to sleep,

And do it all again the following day.

She didn't know what to feel about his supervillain identity. On one hand, he was doing it for the right reasons, on the other, he was using the wrong ways.

So she stood by on the sidelines, hoping that either Paris' superheroes surrendered, or that Gabriel abandoned his quest.

Both of which were _highly_ unlikely.

She was about to head back inside when she heard a dull thump in the corner she had ducked in to hide.

As she turned around, she caught sight of a black silhouette, before a green flash of light forced her eyes to close.

When she opened them back, she was met with the sight of the younger Agres-

Hold on.

 **AdRiEN?!**

The boy stood up with a grin plastered on his face.

"Ugh. Why must you make me go through close calls every time!" Plagg moaned tiredly.

"Oh come on, Plagg. You'll get your cheese later, I want to go see father!" Adrien caught the kwami in his hand and shoved him in his jacket, making him yelp in indignation.

"Just because he was worried about you," Plagg's voice came out muffled, "Doesn't mean you have to rush-"

"Shut up, Plagg."

Then he ran to the door, opened it and jumped back inside.

Throughout the entire process, Nathalie stood in the corner, mouth agape and eyes as wide as saucers.

After a few minutes spent immobile, she snapped her mouth shut, teeth knocking together painfully.

Then she opened it again to ask (yell out) a question to no one in particular;

" **WHAT THE F*?!** "

* * *

Which lead to her current state. She paced around her office, head lowered and mind reeling miles a minute.

 _Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth. Adrien Agreste is his son. Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir. Hawkmoth is hunting for Chat Noir's Miraculous._

 _What am I supposed to do again?_

 _Do I tell him? Who's him? Who do I tell? What would Adrien do if he finds out his father is Hawkmoth? What would Gabriel do if he finds out his son is Chat Noir?_

And so, for the next few days, she avoided them. She avoided both of them like the plague.

She went the extra mile to ensure she wouldn't pass by them in the hallways.

She sent emails instead of talking to them in person, pretended that she was sick.

Apart from working and attending to her vital needs, the only thing she did was ponder about what to do next.

After a week, she came to a half-satisfying conclusion;

She'll keep her mouth shut... And try to drop some hints here and there.

* * *

Gabriel stepped out of his secret elevator. He sighed and sat back down at his desk chair.

"Nathalie? Do you know where my son disappears to whenever I go to my lair?"

She glanced up from her laptop for a brief moment before lowering her head back down.

"I don't know, sir. He might be hiding, he might be jumping across rooftops."

"Jumping across rooftops?! Do not be ridiculous Nathalie."

She shrugged, "Just sayin'. You never know."

He stared at her with a confused expression.

* * *

"Nathalie? Father said he was working on his new designs, so why isn't he at his office?"

She handed him his daily schedule.

"I don't know, perhaps he is outside looking for butterflies."

He dropped the paper.

"Wait what? You actually have a sense of humor?"

"... Should I be offended?"

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

* * *

Nathalie's screen displayed the news of the most recent akuma attack. While watching the footage of Ladybug and Chat Noir (aka Adrien), she realized something.

"Ah sh*."

The employee dropped her cup of coffee. It shattered on the floor, spilling brown liquid over the white and grey marble tile.

"Did you just swear?!" Then she realized what she just did. "Oh! Oh no- I'm sorry! I'll-"

"It's fine. Just clean it up, then get out."

The employee immediately rushed out the door to come back with a mop and a bucket.

"Oh, and while you're at it, bring me another cup."

"Right away, Miss."

Nathalie took her glasses off with one hand, pinched the bridge of her nose with the other and let out a tired, frustrated groan.

 _Adrien is dating Marinette. Adrien is Chat Noir. Chat Noir is flirting with Ladybug, so unless Adrien's a playboy (as if I can believe that for one second), Ladybug must be-_

When the employee came back in the room with another cup of coffee, she was met with the sight of her boss banging her head against the wall.

* * *

They had just finished dinner. Adrien and Marinette had excused themselves to go to his room a few minutes earlier.

"Is it just me or does Marinette also disappear during Akuma attacks?"

Nathalie resisted the urge to facepalm. Instead, she shrugged,

"I don't know, perhaps she's jumping across rooftops with Adrien."

"What's with you and the theory that my son spends every akuma attack jumping across rooftops?"

* * *

This continued for a few months. And then one day-

"Nathalie?"

The woman turned to her boss that had just stepped out of the elevator, the butterfly brooch in his hand. His eyes were conflicted and his voice filled with hesitation.

"Yes?"

"Please prepare a live stream for the news channel. Not as Gabriel Agreste, as Hawkmoth."

She looked up at him and blinked.

"Sir, what-"

"Chat Noir. He- he's my son, and-"

"Ah so you finally found out." She cut him off in a calm, steady voice.

"Yes, and-" He dropped his brooch and whipped his head around so abruptly she thought he might get a whiplash.

"WAIT, **YOU KNEW?!** "

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **If you spot any mistakes, tell me in the reviews. I wrote this in two sittings and published it right away.**

 **My 'sense of humor' in writing will probably tend to be repetitive.**

 **Next fic will be kinda sad...**

 **A lot sad, actually...**

 **(Fun fact - I once again gave up on studying math. There are not one, not two, but THREE functions on tomorrow's test. The exercises are 10 pages.)**


End file.
